Why?
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: *PG-13 for rape* Something happened to Devi, and Nny took his part in revenge. Squee's partents have finally done it and now Nny is mad. I really suck a summries. R
1. Why

Why?  
  
Mexarican Diva666  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Hi, no flames first of all. And I don't Own JTHM, all though I would like to.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Blood rained down on the skinny man, Johnny, he had just taken another. The person had been saying the most vial things! It angered Johnny beyond all reasonable doubt, his furry was shown in every stab to the other man's frail body. What the other man said about her, how he toyed with her heart! If he could, he would murder this /thing/ once more! /Devi... was I worst than this person? How could you look upon him and not even look at me!?/ He was done with the horrid creature, Johnny kicked the slaughtered body in more anger. He kick it over and over, he got a trash can lid and scrapped it across this slug's stomach causing more blood to ooze out. "You're not even worthy to give to the monster in my basement, to piece of worm shit!" Johnny yelled at the pile of thick red blood, pinkish flesh and yellow white bone. "Why did it have to be Devi!"  
  
*/*/*/*/meanwhile/*/*/*/*/  
  
Devi's body tremored at the thought of what her new boyfriend had done. Her nails dug into her white palms. Tears push forward, only to be thrown back, causing more tears. He breath became rigged thinking about his face. /I think I'd rather be dead than ever have that happen again!/ her mind exploded. /Why didn't I do anything!? I just let him do it! I just let him!/ This time she could no longer hold back the ice behind her quivering lids. Waterfalls of burning ice spewed out from her eyes, her shouldering heaved with soundless sobs. She was sickened to remember his cold hands on her body. She could still feel them upon her breasts and thighs. "Why did it have to be me!?"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/The next day/*/*/*/*  
  
Devi sat behind the bookstore counter, still weak in the stomach. "Hello, miss lady!" A little voice called. She found the strength to lean over and half smile. "Yes, what can I help you with?" She asked to the little boy. This child struck her as odd, he had unusually large eyes, teddy bear that he held tight, and a frail frame that could show that he was either sick, anorexic, or he was abused. Her gut lunged at the last thought, abuse was the same thing as... She hands started to shake. "Miss lady?" The little child called. Devi shook her self out of it. "I'm sorry, yes?" The little boy looked up at her with his sad eyes and asked, "Could you help me home, my mommy and daddy left me here a long time ago, they sad to stay here and not go after them. And that was at 12:00. Could you help me miss lady?" Devi's problems where whipped from her mind. "Did you say 12:00?!"  
  
The little boy nodded. "But it's 5:30 now!" "I know, could you help me get home Miss Lady?" He requested tenderly. "What is your name?" Asked Devi. "I'm Todd. Mr. Scary neighbor man calls me Squee, but I don't like that." He said. "Well Todd, I'm Devi, don't worry I'll get you home come on." She said leaving her post. She knew she was most likely going to be fired, but all her head said was, / Why did it have to be Todd?/  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/  
  
hey coolness, the last one waz a rhyme. I hope you don't hate it too much. R&R plez!!!!! Thank you and good night!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/* 


	2. Pain

Pain  
  
Mexarican demon 666  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
OK!!! Sorry it took so long, this is the 2nd chappie! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, enjoy.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*9/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/***/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Johnny paced around his bloody carpet still feeling the incense. /What's going on with Devi? Is she ok? Of course not! If only she hadn't blocked my number!/ All of the sudden a voice took over his senses. /She probably killed her self, you know that's a good idea!/ "REVREND MEAT! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Screamed Johnny. "I thought I'd gotten rid of you!" He hissed to the voice. /Apparently not. But back to the matter at hand. So someone rapped Devi?/ "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Johnny yelled clenching his fists. /You should put her out of her misery if she hasn't done it already./ "I sweat to God Meat..." Said Johnny picking up his knife. The Rev. just laughed. /Unless you want to kill yourself, which is a good idea, I don't think you want to do that./  
  
"What are you talking about?" Johnny demanded. /I am in your head now, there's no way you have the will to stop me again./ Johnny was starting to panic. He grabbed his head and dug his nail in his skull, piercing his paper thing skin. "Get out...LEAVE MY HEAD ALONE! GET OUT!" the smallest bit of blood dripped down his cheek. Rev. just giggled, /No thank you, I like it in here./ "Bastard." Johnny spat.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*Outside*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Devi almost froze on the spot. "Miss Devi lady, that's my house." Said Todd happily. Devi wanted to smile at the small boy's happiness, but all she saw what the house next door, #777. /I have to get out of here! I can't stay here! This is too much!/ Just as she turned to leave, Todd's hand slipped into hers. "Can you come with me Miss Devi lady?" He asked. Despite her fear, the child needed more help at the moment. She wanted to talk to Todd's parents about what the fuck had happened to Todd.  
  
Devi's hand in the left, and Shmee in the left, Todd led the way. /Maybe Mommy and daddy will like her! And then I'll have a sister!/ Todd thought merrily. As they reach the house Todd looked up to Devi, he saw a look of worry on her face. /Why does she look so scared? Is she mad? Is something telling her to set something on fire too?/ Todd opened the door, and to his surprise, the door was unlocked. The then heard Shmee say something, /Todd, you mommy and daddy left you here. I told you they didn't love you./ "You're wrong." Todd whispered to his bear. "Huh?" Asked Devi. Todd shook his head, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home! You forgot me again!" He called.  
  
/Again? They'd done this before? When I find those ass holes.../ "Mommy and daddy aren't down here, maybe mommy's asleep on the stairs again." They walked up the stairs, Todd's plea for his parents became more concerned and afraid. As the got to the top of the stairs Todd let go of Devi's hand and started looking in every room frantically. Devi didn't know what to do, she wanted to help Todd out, but what would his parents do to him if they knew he brought a stranger in the house? She then spotted a piece of paper on one of the doors. She went over and took a look.  
  
Dear kid,  
  
If you are reading this, which you're not, your mom and me are gone. Get over it. I'm not telling you where we are, so, just leave us alone. Go live with your grandpa or something.  
  
-Mark Casil  
  
Devi gasped in horror. /They just left?! They left all of their stuff, and their kid! What kind of sick people where they!?/ She was then aware of the being beside her. His eyes were wide and sad. "Mommy and daddy have to be out. They can't have left me! What's that?" Asked Todd pointing at the paper. Devi sighed, she couldn't keep this letter from him. "You're not going to like it, do you still wanna read it?" She asked. Todd nodded. She hesitantly gave it to him. Todd schemed it and when his was done he dropped it to the floor.  
  
"Todd?" She asked, then he started to wail. "Shmee was right! They did leave me!" Maybe it was instinct, but Devi's heart went out to the boy. She hugged him and tried to calm him. "I don't wanna live with grandpa! He'll just try to EAT ME!!!" Devi hugged him tighter, "Shh, it's alright." All of the sudden they heard a noise behind the door.  
  
Todd then, abruptly stopped crying. "What is it?" Devi asked. "I-it's Mr. Scary neighbor man." Said Todd. /Could he be talking about.../ As if to answer her question the door opened. And there he was.  
  
"Hiya Squeegee..." His voice trailed off as he saw Devi. "N-Nny?" She studdered. "Devi? W-what are you doing here?" She was silent. She wanted to self-district or disappear. Todd looked between the two in utter confusion. "Miss Devi lady? You know Mr. scary neighbor man?" He asked, looking at her, but her eyes said it all. "Y-yes. W-we have to get out of here!" Cried Devi picking up Todd and almost dashing out.  
  
"DEVI STOP! Please! Don't go!" Cried Johnny trying to grab her arm. But when she was scared, she was...scared! She was gone in a heartbeat. Johnny again felt that horrible lonely feeling, his only company Reverend Meat. "Shit." He mumbled backing up into the wall and sliding down. He had to talk to Devi about what that ass hole had done, and make sure she wasn't having any suicidal thoughts. /I don't want her to go through what I did./ Johnny thought putting his face in his hands. "Please be ok Devi. Don't be in too much pain." He said aloud. /That would put me in pain also./  
  
&^*^&*At Devi's Apartment...^&**&^  
  
Devi walked up the steps to her place with Todd still in her arms. "Where are we going miss Devi?" He asked meekly. "To m apartment room, you'll be safe there. Far away from Nny." Said Devi. Todd gave her a large eyed stair. "You know Mr. scary neighbor man too?" Devi nodded.  
  
As she reached her room, she saw Teena at the door with her danm Spooky. "HI DEVI! Did you know you're fired?" Said Teena. "Great." Devi mumbled. Teena then caught sight of Todd. "AWW! Your kid's so cute! Where'd you get'em? I WANT ONE!" Cried Teena getting all up in his Kool-Aid (AN: THAT ONE'S FOR YOU SPIRIT!) Todd was a little scared of the hyper stranger. "He's not my kid. His parents skipped town." Said Devi. But Teena wasn't really listening. "Do you like Spooky?" Teena asked shoving the lil' skeleton doll in Todd's face. "Squee."  
  
"Don't traumatize him more that he already is, Teena." Said Devi unlocking her apartment door. Todd stepped into the apartment shyly. He felt strange being in an almost /stranger's/ room. Sure Devi was nice and all, but...he still didn't know her very well. /It's better than being eaten by grandpa, or Mr. Nny./ thought Todd. "What's its name?" Asked Teena. "My name is Todd Casil. Mr. Nny calls me Squee though." Devi shuddered at his name, as if getting rapped wasn't bad enough! /What next!?/ She though in agony.  
  
/*********************************/**************************/***********  
  
OK PPL! PLEASE R&R! no flames, thank you 


	3. Virus

Virus  
  
*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
here it is, sorry it took so long. I hope you likes it, remember.........no flames or I'll beat you with a blunt instrument.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Squee lay on the sofa in silence, starring at the cracks in the ceiling. As he heard some people screaming from upstairs he whimpered and squeezed Shmee closer to him. "You were right.........all along." Squee whispered to his fluffy companion. /Do no be afraid Todd, lets just hope they either come back so you can set them on fire, or the die a bloody painful death./ Squee was about to say something, but he couldn't, even though his parents abandoned him, with no one in the world (Except grandpa) he still, in some sick fucked up way, loved them dearly.  
  


* * *

  
"I, didn't know she'd react like that." Said Johnny upset over what had just happened a few hours ago. /You can't blame her Nny, after what happened to her./ said the soft voice of Nail Bunny. "I guess." Responded half-heartedly. Johnny plopped on his beaten up sofa and stared off into space. He didn't turn on the T.V, he just sat there, thinking about Devi, and Squee. /Bastered parents! I wish I knew where those sick fuckers were! Leaving their kid behind/ Johnny then threw a bottle against the wall out of rage, He then got to his feet. /You know what Nny? You should go kill them, then you wont feel so guilty./ said his voice, but Johnny just tried to ignore it. Johnny sighed, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to makes sure that Devi and Todd were both ok, but he didn't know if they were both in the same place. /Would Devi even let Todd into her apartment?/ Johnny shrugged, he'd go see if Devi had him later in the night, but she couldn't know he was there, or she'd run away again. He winced at the memory of Devi running from him, he wished that she didn't run every time she saw him. "It'd sure make this shitty planet better if she didn't." he said to nothing. Nny then laid back down on the couch, and tried to block out as much crap as he could.  
  


* * *

  
Devi sat up in her bed, she glanced over at the clock to see that it was 3:07 AM. She had another bad dream, it was about......... 'CRASH!' she was jerked out of her thoughts by the crash, it was in the kitchen. Devi's heart leaped into her throat from fear, as if it wanted out so it could dash off. But Devi swallowed her heart and hopped out of bed. She got the bat she kept next to her bed ( AN: Come on! You'd have a bat next to your bed too! I have a hammer ^_^) an tip toed out of the door.  
  
She wanted so very desperately to turn on a light! But I might enrage the assailant, and the last thing she wanted to do was make another crazy person mad!  
  
'THUMP', 'THUMP'  
  
There it was again! Her heart quickened as she reached the entrance of her kitchen. The noise was louder, she then heard a crash. /That better not be anything I liked./ Devi thought, holding the bat ever tighter. Then to her horror, she heard a voice! Her breath caught in her throat, she knew that voice! She felt a nasty wave of nausea sweep through her. /It's.........it's.........NNY!/ Her head screamed. She let out a fearful squeak and flipped on the lights with the bat high over her head, expecting to see the face of the maniac who tried to murder her.  
  
However she was met with a tiny voice instead, "Squee!" Devi then realized, it was Nny, it was Todd. She felt slightly weak with relief as she let the bat fall. "Todd, what are you doing up?" She asked looking at the terrified child. "I-I was getting a drink Miss Devi Lady! I'm really sorry, y-you aren't going to throw me away are you? I sorry I broke your cup." He asked with his huge innocent eyes that screamed with pain. A guilty groan came from Devi throat, when she heard this. "No, I wouldn't throw you away." She answered. Todd calmed down a little. "But next time, try to be a little quieter ok?" The child nodded at the purple haired woman. "What about your cup Miss Devi Lady?" he asked pointing to the smashed ceramic cup. "I didn't like it away way. I'll clean it in the morning."  
  
Devi the turned and went back to her room, still so very happy that it was only Todd and not, him./Johnny is the last person I want to see./ she though in her head. Meanwhile Todd stood in the kitchen staring at the glass on the floor, and he remembered why he dropped it. "M-Mr. Scary Neighbor man?" He called with a shaky voice, hoping that it was just his imagination, but to no avail. A cabinet door swung open and out popped Nny. "SQUEE!" Cried the child, wishing that Shmee were there with him. However, Johnny broke out in a huge insane grin, "Hiya Squee!" He said in a hushed voice. Todd couldn't get anything out of his mouth but a few more squeaks of terror.  
  
"So, you're staying with Devi? Isn't that convenient." Said Nny. Todd shrugged slightly, wanting to run, but couldn't get his legs going. Nny just smiled at the boy, "You know Squee, you should get braver, to help Devi. She is very special." He said. Todd cocked his head in confusion. "You know Miss Devi Lady?" He asked. Nny's smile seemed to fade a bit. Noticing this, Todd held Shmee a bit closer. "Let's just say, we were very good friends." Johnny responded with a half smile. Todd's grip on his tattered bear loosened just a little. "Oh, I just remembered, I got you something Squee-gee." Pulling out a burlap sack Johnny reached in and pulled out a book.  
  
"I know you like to draw, you write good stories, so, I guess you could do this too." He said handing the book to Todd. Looking up at Nny, Todd finally cracked a smile around the maniac. "I knew you'd like it! Do you want your other stuff, I could get it for you?" Said Johnny. Todd thought for a second, he'd like to have his clothes, but nothing else. Not his toys, his books, or anything else. The memory of his broken home made him want to cry. "Just some clothes please." Said Todd. Nny nodded and started towards the window, but stopped short. "Oh, and Squee, don't tell Devi I was here, ok?" Toss wanted to know why but Nny was gone before he could ask. So Squee just turned for his sofa with his new sketch book and his old bear in his arms.  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*(*(*(*Meanwhile.........  
  
"So, the bitch lives here, Wes?" Asked a tall burly guy with thick blue hair. "Yea. I saw her go in that apartment after Steve got through with her." Responded Wes, a skinny guy with a long hooked nose and blonde hair. "Are you sure she killed him?" asked the first man. "Hell yea! Who else could have done it, Kurt?" Hissed Wes. "So what do we do?" Wes then smiled and evil grin. "What do you think dumb ass?" He said taking out a knife, and running it across his index finger. "We're gonna kill the stupid whore."  
  
*/*//*/*//**/  
  
Sorry it took so long, just to tell you guys, this is going to become a Nny/Devi fic later on. So keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating. Also, it was brought to my attention that Rev. Meat does not tell Nny to kill him self. I'm very sorry for that, I haven't read the comics in a while, my friend Olive left so I can't read them any more. Grr, well R&R! 


End file.
